Owners of computer applications, including for example application developers, businesses or any other entities owning or otherwise providing an application, often desire that functionality provided by their application be made available over a computer network. In some cases, application owners may wish to provide their applications to users by using computing resources offered by a provisioned computing resources vendor associated with a provisioned computing environment. The computing resources vendor may provision computing resources of the vendor's associated provisioned computing environment for use, such as for application hosting, over a computer network.